Legendary Pokemon Locations
Intro There are an incredible amount of Legendary Pokemon in Glazed. I, Risk, adapted this list from Miyumi'shttp://mayyumi.mywapblog.com/pokemon-glazed-gba-hack-legendaryquest-g.xhtml version of it.__TOC__ Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres Upon encountering the Tao Trio, each will reveal a certain feather. These feathers will enable you to battle Articuno, Zapdos,and Moltres, upon being taken to their respective Rankor island. Mewtwo Before your eight Johto badge, a Dragonite will come at route 44. Afterwards, follow it's instructions. You need surf and dive. Mew Once you beat the Elite Four of Tunod, return the top floor of Fusion Labs. You will find Mew there. Having an empty space in your party will allow Mew to join your team. Keldeo Go to Darkwood town and cast a coin into Fighters Fountain. If your wish is "JUSTICE!!!" a cave entrance will open up and give you access to Keldeo. Entei, Raikou and Suicune After Regina captures Ho-Oh, travel to the top of the Brass Tower. Eusine will be there, and after some dialog, will leave. Either Entei, Raikou, or Suicune will be at the top of the Bell Tower next time you travel up it, and a random one will appear every time you climb the tower. Lugia Upon Lugia being released by Pius,a sailor will appear on Route 40, looking for someone with Dive. He will take you to the location of the sunken Whirl Islands, where Lugia will appear. Ho-oh After freeing Ho-Oh from Regina, it will appear on Brass Tower's roof. Celebi After defeating the Johto Elite Four, you will find the Ilex Forest green and thriving once more. Interacting with the Ilex Shrine will cause Celebi to appear. Groudon Unfortunately, the hardest one to get. After completing the Lance side quest (See Heatran), Travel back toMt. Silver from the Goldenrod TrainStation. Battle Red, and if you defeat him,you will be given a Ruby. Take this to thefirst-floor chamber at the EmbeddedTower to battle Groudon Kyogre After completing the Ruins of Alph side quest, go to the basement of Slowpoke Well. Interacting with the tablet will cause you to fall to a lower floor, where a Sapphire will be found. Take this to the bottom level of the Embedded Tower to battle Kyogre. Rayquaza After completing the Ruins of Alph side quest, go into the Dragons Den/ Interacting with the tablet will cause you to fall to a lower floor, where an Emerald can be found. Take this to the top level of the Embedded Tower to battle Rayquaza Latios and Latias After beating the Elite Four of Tunod, they will begin to wander the Tunod region. They will change location daily, and won't disappear if you knock them out. Talking to Lars, the man inside of the Legendary Pokemon Research Lab outside of Violet City will give you a clue to their location NOTE: Not required to get Arceus. Jirachi A snobby girl in one of the rooms at Fusion Resort will make you run many errands for her. Completing them all will give you a Wish Ticket, which can betaken to the right-most sailor in Oceanview City for a trip to Wish Island,where Jirachi will await the player. Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit At the upper most peak of the Peaks of Alpha, a white stone stands. Interacting will let you visit one of three islands, each with a Legendary Pixie at them. Dialga After completing the Penthouse Side quest, travel east of Chocco Town. When you get close to the correct spot, the Adamant Cave will open up, where you can battle Dialga. Palkia After completing the Penthouse Side quest, travel to Spatial Sea. When you get close to the correct spot, the Lustrous Cave will open up, where you can battle Palkia. Giratina After completing the Penthouse Side quest, travel to Haunted Seaway When you get close to the correct spot,the Griseous Cave will open up, where you can battle Giratina. Cresselia Use Roar on the sleeping man outside of Violet City, on Route 31, defeating him in a battle will net you a Lunar Wing. Bring this Lunar Wing to the Azure Inn, and the Innkeeper will give you a free room in return for it. Sleeping in this bed will bring you to the Dream space, where Cresselia can be fought. Darkrai After completing the Cresselia event, visit the VIP Villa in Palm tree Resort. Blake's Darkrai will take you to the Dream space. After a monologue, it will give you an egg containing a Darkrai NOTE: If you don't have a free space in your party, this egg will be sent to the PC Regirock, Regice and Registeel All are obtainable once you get the HM move Waterfall. A cavern in Mt. Stratus has the entrances to each of them. Regigigas After defeating, fleeing from, or capturing the other Regis, approaching the central cave will cause it to open. Inside, you will find Regigigas. Heatran After defeating the Johto Elite Four, travel to the peak of the Johto Victory Road. Lance will be standing at the tip of the mountain. Talk to him to initiate the Lance side quest, and follow his instructions Manaphy Enter a surfing race in Evergreen Town. Getting first place will net you a Sea Jewel. Manaphy will then appear at the Spatial Sea. Rock Climb, Dive and Surf are required. Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion After they have shown themselves to you, a cave will be opened in the Dark wood Grotto. Upon entering, the three will begin to battle you Reshiram After defeating the Tunod Elite Four, the back area of Mt. Furnace becomes accessible. Reshiram can be found there. Zekrom After defeating the Tunod Elite Four,The roof of the Ocean view Power Plant becomes accessible. Zekrom can be found here Kyurem After defeating the Tunod Elite Four, a secret area of Icicle Tunnel becomes accessible. Kyurem can be found here. Taking Kyurem to the Black white Ruins inside of Mt. Mortar will allow you to change it's form to White or Black Kyurem. '''Note:''' This is not a perfect form change; All that is preserved is level. Moves taught to it will be lost, EVs will be reset, and IVs will be randomized. Also to change White or Black Kyerem back to normal Kyurem talk to its respective stone. Arceus Encounter every Legendary, and he will allow you to his cloud temple at the very peak of Mt. Stratus. The randomly-encountered ones (Latias, Latios, Raikou, Entei and Suicune) are not required. #VERYHARD Necessary Side Quests Penthouse Side Quest Since this is needed for three Legendaries, BOBO AKO'm placing it on its own bullet point. After defeating Team Fusion at the Ruins of Alph, a drudge will have left behind a Penthouse Key. Bringing this to Fusion Resort on Serenity Isle, you can access the top floor via the elevator. Obtain the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous orbs there. Ruins of Alph Side Quest In one of the four ruins in the Ruins of Alph, you will enter a chamber that is some what different than the other three. Starting from the top of the room, travel counter clockwise around the room. A cave will open. Pressing the switch will activate the Weather Trio events. Other Notable Pokemon Victini Continue west of Sea spray Town to Soheal's Strait. Continue to Soheal's House, and defeat him in battle. The prize will be a Victini. General Notes Please Expand. Bugs Please Expand. References